


Notes During a Business Meeting

by LoudVoice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Business setting, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudVoice/pseuds/LoudVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is bored during one of many QC business meetings. He decides to focus on a much more interesting subject: Felicity's love life. [A series of ficlets in the form of messages between our two favorite characters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> —-Please note that Oliver’s dialogue is in bold---

**So how’s it going with Barry?**

Pay attention.

**I didn’t get enough sleep last night to pay attention to something this boring.**

Isabel will be mad. She’s glaring again.

**Still feel sleepy.**

  
~~Discussing my personal life keeps you awake?~~ So my personal life is less boring than this meeting?

**It isn’t?**

Shut up you know what I meant.

****

**~~Yes.~~  And yes. And yes. So how’s it going?**

Well enough.

**You don’t sound very enthusiastic**

Yeah, maybe that’s because I’m not used to Dr. Phil sessions with you DURING A BUSINESS MEETING.

**What does that mean? We talk all the time. Plus I told you.  You’re helping me stay awake.**

Isabel is looking at us.

**So how is Barry anyway?**

How is Isabel?

**What does Isabel have to do with anything?**

If you can ask me about my personal life, I can ask you about yours.

**Isabel isn’t part of my personal life, so nothing to say. Now, Barry?**

He’s nice.

**That’s it?**

What more do you want me to say? We went out on a date and ~~he kissed me~~  it was nice.

 [….]

**Go on.**

Stop it. Everyone is looking at us. We’ll talk later.

**No one is looking at us. We’ll talk now.**

People are staring. That’s what happens when the CEO suddenly yells ‘what’ during a meeting.

**So you kissed. You like him?**

Oliver, seriously we are not having this conversation and definitely not during a meeting.

**So the kiss was bad.**

I didn’t say that.

**You didn’t answer the question.**

The kiss was nice.

**Just nice?**

What was that sound you made?

**What sound?**

That smug little ‘huh’.

**The CFO was talking about the profit margin.**

Right.

[…] 

**So is there going to be a second date?**

Oliver, really.

**Is there?**

I don’t know where this is all coming from, but yeah there’s going to be another date. Third date.

**Third?**

Nice. You limited the reaction to a glare this time.  This is childish.  Fine. Stop glaring. Barry is taking me to a play tonight.

**Smooth.**

I can read the sarcasm.

**So you like him a lot.**

He’s nice…a nice fit. Kinda like a puzzle piece you know?

**He should be a perfect fit.**

I don’t think I’m a perfect fit kind of girl.  ~~Or if I am then my perfect puzzle piece has already found its match. Am I even making sense?~~  What’s a perfect fit anyway?

**Trust me. You’re a perfect fit girl. Nice fit won’t cut it.**

Maybe nice will have to cut it.

**Only if that’s your choice.**

I didn’t know there was a choice.

**You can choose not to go on a third date.**

And instead do what?

**Go on a first date.  With me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —-Again please note Oliver’s dialogue is in bold———-

**So how’s your personal life?**

Haha.

**What? It was a valid question.**

Are we doing this again?

**Do you want me to answer that?**

Pay attention.

 

**I didn’t get enough sleep last night to pay attention to a boring meeting.**

You’re repeating yourself. Besides, you dropped me off early. Did you go You-Know-What after?

**Depends on what You-Know-What means.**

You know exactly what it means.

**No, I didn’t go to Verdant.**

Then how come you didn’t get enough sleep?

**Brain wouldn’t shut down. You didn’t answer my question.**

What question?

**How’s your personal life.**

Shut up.

**Digg told me you went on a third date last night.**

We’re in a meeting…

**So is this guy nice?**

Not right now he isn’t.

**Nicer than Barry?**

Did you seriously just ask me that?

**Fair enough. Good kisser?**

[…]

**You made Isabel notice with your glaring. You smell nice.**

Did you just sniff my hair?

**I didn’t sniff. It smells like coconuts.**

I like coconuts.

**I know.**

Now that we’ve established that, can you pay attention to the presentation?

**It’s a departmental review, not a board meeting.**

Now Isabel is glaring.

**She’s always glaring these days.**

Yeah, because she’s noticed something’s changed.

**How?**

Well, for one, she can see you right now looking over my shoulder as I write.

**And?**

You’ve practically fallen over me, Oliver.

**I like falling over you.**

I don’t know how to respond to that.

**So, the guy. Good kisser.**

He is but he has this weird tendency of sniffing me.

[…]

**I’ve got that song in my head.**

Huh?

**That song, that played in the car last night.**

Okay…?

**Can you download it and program it on my phone?**

You want a cheesy ballad for a ringtone.

**Wasn’t that cheesy.**

It most definitely was. And  ~~the Ar~~  Oliver Queen wants it as a ringtone.

**Are you laughing?**

Trying not to. There’s a difference.

**Just program it to ring when you call me.**

Ok.

**Not laughing now, are you?**

Shut up.

[…]

**Stop biting your lip.**

What?

**It’s distracting.**

You’re not even paying attention to the presentation, are you?

**I was, until you bit your lip.**

How did you know I bit my lip if you were paying attention?

**Peripheral vision.**

You were staring.

**That too.**

[…]

**That guy from Finance is looking over every other minute.**

Who? Darren?

**How do you know his name?**

You know his name too. You had a meeting with him yesterday.

**Why is he looking at you?**

Why are you looking at me?

**You’re my assistant.**

Nice. Oliver. Really nice.

**What?**

You think I didn’t see that?

**He kept looking.**

And then his CEO decided to glare and go all You-Know-What on him. Your arm is still on the back of my chair. Drop it.

**He wasn’t paying attention at the CFO’s presentation. Now he is.**

[…]

**So the guy…are you together or just dating?**

We haven’t talked about it.

**Maybe you should. I mean…third date, great kisser. Sounds like a good guy.**

I said good kisser. Actually I agreed to you saying he’s a good kisser ~~. And now we’re both talking about you in third person. Digg was right. It’s weird.~~  


**You’ re nitpicking now. So is he your boyfriend?**

I’m thinking yes? Yes.  ~~Your nod helped.~~  


**Stop smiling. This is a serious meeting.**

You’re doing it too. It’s scaring people.

[…]

You know you used to be much better at  ~~hiding your feelings~~ being all stoic.

**I used to be better at other things too.**

Like what?

**Like keeping my hands off you.**

You’re playing with my hair. In a meeting.

**There. Better?**

No. Not better. Playing with my fingers under the table does not make it better.

**You’re hard to please.**

  
~~I’m very easy to please, just not in a business meeting.~~ Shut up. You’re staring again.

**I can see what you crossed out.**

Delete it from your brain.

**Call Digg. Tell him to come up with an emergency.**

What kind of emergency?

**A made up one.**

Why?

**Because I’m kissing you in the next five minutes whether it’s in this conference room or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt once again by ohmypreciousgirl
> 
> —- Please note that Oliver’s dialogue is in bold——-

**Nice scarf.**

I hate it.

**Why are you wearing it, then?**

I can’t not wear it.

**Is it a new company dress code? You know, you’re my EA you can get away with not wearing it.**

No. I can’t.

 

**Are you mad at me?**

Yes.

**Because of the scarf?**

Yes.

**I hate it, too. Happy?**

It’s itchy and confining and I can’t NOT wear it because people will talk.

**And say what?**

That I’m full of HICKEYS! Stop smirking.  


**Let me see.**

NO.

**Small peek.**

I said no.  


[…]

**Why is Isabel so mad?**

Just guessing here, but maybe it’s because you spent the coffee break trying to talk your EA out of her scarf instead of talking the investors out of their money.

**In my defense, my EA is prettier.**

Tell Isabel that.

**If you want me to.**

Oliver NO.  ~~Maybe later.~~  


[…]

**It’s hot in here, don’t you think?**

It’s fine.

**Too hot for a scarf.**

Too bad.

[…]

Taking your jacket off won’t make me take off the scarf.

[…]

That was low.

**The investors look much more relaxed.**

They also think you’re crazy for suggesting to ‘make themselves more comfortable’

**They’re grateful.**

They’re still not eating the bagels.

**Maybe you should take off the scarf. Promote the casual atmosphere.**

~~Maybe I should arrow you.~~

[…]

Why do you want people to see?

**Not people. Just me.**

Why?

**No reason. Is it that noticeable?**

  
Are they that noticeable, you mean.

**More than one?**

Side of my neck, collarbone and about half a dozen near both my shoulders. What’s up with that btw? Did you just space out?

**Was listening to that guy. Attentively.**

What’s his name?

**Irrelevant. He was making an interesting point.**

Right.

**So, where on your shoulders?**

Stop looking at me like that.

**Like what?**

You know.

**Take off the scarf.**

Why?

**I want to see them.**

You have seen them. You put them there.  ~~And even without the scarf you can’t see the ones on my shoulder.~~  


**This meeting’s done.**

You have dinner with the investors after this.

**Call Digg.**

You can’t do this again.

**Now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ohmypreciousgirl on Tumblr 
> 
> —-Again please note Oliver’s dialogue is in bold———

**Do I have anything on my schedule for Wednesday night?**

Not that I can see.

**Okay, keep that evening free. Unless something ‘urgent’ comes up.**

Verdant kind of ‘urgent’?

**Yes.**

 

Okay.

**No questions?**

You said it’s personal.

**Don’t you want to know what it is?**

I don’t know. When did it come up?

**Just now.**

Ok.

**What’s that look?**

The statistics Isabel is talking about are difficult to understand.

**Since when is math difficult for you to understand?**

Since now.

**Something’s wrong.  Tell me.**

Not now.

**Felicity**

Ok, I want to know. Why am I clearing your schedule for Wednesday night?

**Family dinner. And not my schedule. Yours, too.**

?

**Our schedule.**

Explain.

**We’re going to dinner on Wednesday night.**

Where?

**My house.**

[…]

**People are staring. That’s what happens when the CEO’s EA yells ‘what’ in the middle of a meeting.**

You are not being funny.

**You didn’t have to tear the paper underlining that.**

I did.

**Why is having dinner at my house so bad?**

Family dinner at your house.

**Same thing.**

Not the same thing. Family dinner means your mom will be there. And Thea.

**Stop panicking.**

Not panicking. So not panicking. AND THE HAND ON MY THIGH ISN’T HELPING.

**Sorry.**

[…]

**Feeling better?**

Yeah. Just hyperventilated in the bathroom for five minutes. No biggie.

**You know my mother. You like her. She likes you. What’s wrong with all of us having dinner together?**

I know her as your assistant, not as… a woman in your life.

**You are the woman in my life and my mother wants to meet you.**

She said that?

**Yes.**

When?

**This morning.**

  
~~I thought she was a bit different today.~~  Why are you so cool about this?

**Why wouldn’t I be?**

It’s a “meet the parents” dinner.  ~~Or meet the parent singular. Though Thea is intimidating in her own right.~~  


**It’s just dinner at my house.**

So it’s not that important right? It’s casual. Casual dinner with Moira Queen in the Queen Mansion.

**Yes. And I just call it home.**

Right.

[…]

What have you told your mother about me?

**What do you mean?**

How come she asked you to bring me to your house for dinner?

**She saw me this morning when I got in to change.**

And?

**We had breakfast and she told me to invite you over for dinner.**

Yes, but how?

**Felicity.**

Tell me.

**I told her I was at your place last night. Then she told me to invite you. Why is this so important?**

You wouldn’t get it.

**I don’t.**

And that’s fine.

**I don’t appreciate the condescension.**

You’ll live.

**Does this mean you’re okay with Wednesday?**

Yes.

[…]

**You’re biting your lip again.**

And you’re staring again.

**I remember how this conversation ended the last time.**

Don’t even think about it.

**I don’t remember you compl**

 

_**Children, can we please focus on the matter at hand? I would prefer to spend as little time as possible in the same room with that woman.** _

**Yes, mom.**

Sorry, Mrs. Queen. 


End file.
